El jamón del Sandwich
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Porque algunas fantasías se pueden hacer realidad… Quien diria que alguna vez estaria en brazos de dos hombres?   Cho/Lisbon/Jane  OJO:  HOT  One-shot...


El jamón del Sandwich

Porque algunas fantasías se pueden hacer realidad…

…

Lisbon: "Cho, gracias por cubrirme esta tarde. Si no llega a ser por ti no estaría aquí." Dijo sinceramente soltando el expediente del caso cerrado que tenía en su escritorio.

Durante la tarde, Lisbon había quedado en medio de un tiroteo y Cho la había cubierto y sacado del lugar increíblemente. Ella salió sin ningún rasguño. El no corrió la misma suerte. Tuvieron que tomarle algunos puntos de sutura en un hombro por una caída aparatosa que sufrió.

Cho: "No tienes nada que agradecer, es mi trabajo." Dijo el asiático sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Lisbon: "De todas formas lo hago." Dijo levantándose del escritorio. "Tu hombro?" Dijo acercándose a él para examinarlo.

Cho: "Bien. Duele un poco, pero nada que no se pueda soportar."

Cho era un hombre muy atractivo. Había algo en él que la atraía. No era su estatura, aunque ella no era alta tampoco. Era ese pecho, esos hombros y esa expresión de chico serio que tan sexy lo hacía ser.

Lisbon: "Debiste aprovechar la tarde libre. No debiste quedarte. Ya es hora de salida. Ve a descansar."

Cho: "Si. Voy a ver si termino el libro que estoy leyendo." Dijo caminando hacia la ventana de cristal de la oficina de Lisbon y cerrando la cortina para que no se viera desde afuera.

Lisbon: "Que haces?" Dijo totalmente intrigada y desconcertada por el movimiento de Cho.

Cho se acercó a ella y la agarró por la cintura. Algo que hizo que Lisbon se quedara como piedra. "Que le pasa a este hombre? Se volvió loco?" Pensó.

Cho acercó sus labios a los de la agente sénior y los besó dulcemente. Lisbon tembló en sus brazos. Nunca se había imaginado besando a Cho, si a Jane, pero a Cho… No besaba nada mal. Se dejó llevar por el beso y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos tratando de no lastimarlo. Caminó poco a poco con ella hacia el escritorio, la tomó por los muslos y la hizo sentarse encima del mueble no sin antes mover las cosas que estaban encima de él a un lado. Intensificó el beso. Los dos estaban cortos de respiración. Esto estaba mal, pero que rico era. Además, los dos eran personas completamente profesionales y sabían que esto no saldría de la oficina.

Solo que hubo un pequeño problema.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y ninguno de los dos agentes se dio cuenta. Era Jane, quien cuando vio la escena se quedó completamente boquiabierto. "Cho y Lisbon? Que caraj…?" Fue lo único que pensó. Esos besos eran de pasión. Cerró la puerta suavemente tras él. No tenía intenciones de irse ni de hacer ningún ruido. Solo cruzo los brazos intrigado, pasmado y tonto.

Lisbon decidió abrir los ojos por un momento y cuando vio a Jane a unos pies detrás de ambos, de pie frente a la puerta cerrada abrió los ojos como platos y se separó de Cho.

Lisbon: "Oh Dios. Jane, esto no es lo que parece. Además… qué diablos haces aquí? No sabes que se toca primero antes de entrar?" Dijo peleando, pero en voz baja.

Jane: "Ustedes dos se entienden?" Dijo señalándolos a ambos.

Cho: "Claro que nos entendemos, hablamos el mismo idioma."

Jane: "Oh… sabes a lo que me refiero." Dijo con fastidio.

Lisbon: "Por qué te molesta?" Lo miró con los brazos cruzados.

Jane: "Por qué eres la jefa y las relaciones entre agentes están prohibidas… que pasa con Rigsby y Van Pelt?"

Lisbon: "Salgan los dos de mi oficina, por favor."

Jane: "No lo puedo creer. Como no lo vi?"

Lisbon: "No lo viste porque no hay nada! Váyanse!"

Cho: "Alguna vez has sido parte de un trió?" Dijo mirando a su jefa.

Lisbon: "Qué?"

Cho: "Es que se nota que te gusta Jane, y se notó que te encantó cuando te besé."

Jane: "Oh... vaaamoosss." Dijo Jane sin reconocer a Cho y tocando la perilla de la puerta para salir.

Lisbon: "Nunca lo he sido, pero si me lo he imaginado…" Confesó.

Jane miró a Lisbon desde la puerta con las cejas enarcadas.

Jane: "Momento de confesiones?"

Lisbon sonrió pícaramente a los dos hombres los cuales se miraron mutuamente. Cho se acercó a Lisbon y la abrazo por la espalda pasando sus manos por su vientre y besándola por su cuello. Lisbon hecho la cabeza hacia atrás recostándola en el hombro de Cho quien ahora acariciaba su cuello y su hombro derecho. Lisbon miró a Jane de forma seductora y se mordió el labio inferior. Comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa en frente de Jane, mientras Cho la acariciaba y le besaba el cuello por la parte de atrás apartando su cabello.

Jane: "Estoy soñando… y no quiero despertar." Dijo poniéndole el seguro a la puerta.

Jane se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios mientras tocaba su estomago desnudo y luego subía sus manos por sus pechos tocando encima de su ropa interior. Lisbon se sentía en la gloria con un hombre en su espalda y otro en su pecho. De vez en cuando había que dejar que la locura se apoderara de ella. Por qué no? Sentía que esta no sería la única vez que los tendría a ambos así. Los tres hacían un solo cuerpo y eso los tenía muy calientes. Tenían que estar bien locos para estar encerrados en la oficina de Lisbon a las 6:30 de la tarde y a punto de tener sexo! Iban a tener sexo allí? Los tres? Con la peligrosidad de que alguien se diera cuenta? Era 80% seguro de que alguien se daría cuenta! El peligro lo hacía más placentero y sexy.

Lisbon luchó contra la ropa de Jane para quitarla, Cho la ayudó. Los tres cayeron al suelo semidesnudos.

XXX

Fueron 15 minutos de placer increíble. No pudieron alargarlo más debido a las circunstancias, pero los tres estaban más que satisfechos con la experiencia.

Primero salió Cho de la oficina. Tranquilamente caminó hacia su escritorio, recogió sus cosas y se fue a su casa como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Hightower caminó hacia la oficina de Lisbon con unos documentos en su mano. Cuando abrió la puerta, se tropezó con un Jane con el cabello algo desaliñado, pero listo para salir de la oficina.

Jane: "Oh, Madeline. Ya me voy, estoy algo cansado."

Hightower: "Dormiste una larga siesta en el sofá de Lisbon?"

Jane: "Lo menos que hice fue dormir." Dijo sonriendo.

Hightower: "Descansa, Jane. Se ve que lo necesitas."

Jane: "Si. Igual. Nos vemos." Dijo retirándose.

Hightower: "Nos vemos." Dijo siguiéndolo de reojo. Luego miró a Lisbon que se encontraba en su escritorio escribiendo en un expediente.

Alzó la vista para mirar a su jefa.

Lisbon: "Dígame." Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hightower: "Todo en orden?" Dijo mirando algo intrigada. Había algo que no le cuadraba. No sabía qué.

Lisbon: "Si. Todo. Que tiene para mí?"

Hightower: "Para haber estado a punto de morir en el día de hoy, te ves como nueva."

Lisbon: "Volví a nacer." Dijo sonriendo grandemente.

Hightower: "Se ve. Me alegro por ello." Dijo sentándose en frente del escritorio de Lisbon para explicarle algunas cosas sobre unos casos pendientes.

* * *

Ya sé que van a decir que jamás se imaginarían algo así en la serie... obvio, no? xD En fin... disfruté mucho escribiendolo. xD Espero que ustedes tambien lo disfruten leyendolo. :D


End file.
